


Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Desperation, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Metaphors, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: A ship of fish out of waterwith no desire to jump back in.





	Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat

Breathe, breathe, don’t fall off the boat.

Stay steady, stay sane

in a ship of fish out of water

with no desire to jump back in.

Let the stays bind you to the sails

and let the wind rip through you.

The waves are a torrent

and this boat can barely keep you from falling in,

so absorb what you can.

Burn the feeling of solid ground into your memory

before the boat grows too heavy

and they toss you overboard again.

You will either remember what they told you of swimming

or sink down into the whirlpool and let yourself drown

in this natural disaster they call a town.

So just practice those breathing exercises

and pray your asthma lets you live.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 10/5/17


End file.
